


Call Her Name

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #19 "I sleep with your name on my lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Her Name

**Call Her Name**

**Pairing:** Uther/Ygraine

 **Words:** 140

**Prompt #19 I sleep with your name on my lips.**

Uther had had a rough year. His secrets had come back to haunt him. Those secrets that he thought were long since buried. He should have known better because nothing stays buried the way it should.

Morgana had learned the truth and had used it against him. He could not believe the girl he had raised could be so cruel and ruthless. He had watched her become her father’s daughter overnight.

Uther knew the truth there too. He had been the one who had made the mistakes and carried the guilt for them.

He was broken and tired. He was no longer needed. His kingdom was in the hands of Arthur.

Now he just wished for death. He called to the one person who could bring him peace every night before he fell asleep/

Uther would whisper her name. “Ygraine.”  


End file.
